Merindukanmu
by karikazuka
Summary: Kukatakan, aku merindukanmu, Sasuke. Aku merindukan dirimu. Sangat yang sangat sangat sangat sangat rindu./"Arigatou."/"Hn.\SasuSaku/


**Merindukanmu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**SasuSaku FanFiction**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku tersenyum pelan saat ia menuntunku ke dalam kamar, menyelimutiku dengan selimut hangat dan tersenyum tipis namun penuh pengertian padaku.

"_Oyasumi_," katanya dengan suara datar—mirip denganmu yang kurindukan.

Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi lidahku kelu untuk melafalkannya. Jadilah aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

Ia menutup pintu dan membiarkan diriku sendirian di kamar yang gelap ini. Mataku yang hijau kini bergerak tanpa arah di antara kegelapan. Lalu aku menemukan secercah cahaya dari jendela kamarku yang besar.

Seketika aku mengingatmu, Sasuke.

Aku merindukanmu sangat-sangat banyak. Hingga leherku serasa tercekik oleh kerinduan ini. Lidahku terlilit dan tergigit oleh gigi-gigiku hingga meninggalkan memar yang dalam.

Tapi, hatiku lebih memar lagi, mungkin sudah berdarah di dalam sana.

Aku merindukanmu bagai rumput merindukan angin, untuk membuatnya terayun-ayun, bergoyang-goyang dan terbang di angkasa. Membuatku merindukan masa lalu kita ...

Tapi itu sudah dulu.

Aku mengingat saat kita masuk SD bersama-sama, membawa botol minum di musim panas yang terik, tangan bergandengan saat pelajaran olahraga dan makan bekal dari mama kita di waktu istirahat. Kau akan memberikan sebagian sosis guritamu pada bekalku yang berisi nasi dan sayuran.

Aku tersenyum waktu itu dan berterima kasih. Dan kau ... Kau hanya menganggukkan kepalamu datar dan makan tanpa suara.

Kau selalu baik padaku, dari dulu. Tidak pernah berubah.

Ketika aku diganggu oleh anak-anak nakal di kelas kita—mereka mengejekku karena rambutku yang aneh—kau membalas mereka tanpa harus kutahu.

Tapi aku tidak sepenuhnya tidak tahu. Aku tidak bodoh. Aku melihat luka di sekujur tubuhmu hingga kau dimarahi mamamu dan mendapatkan hukuman dari papamu. Kau menangis diam kala itu, menggantikan air mataku.

Mulai saat itu, aku merasa ... Aku suka padamu. Suka sekali.

Aku mulai teringat lagi akan masa remaja kita, di mana kita mulai melepaskan gandengan tangan kita—tidak seperti SD dulu—dan berjalan bersisihan. Kulihat kau makin pendiam dan makin tanpa ekspresi dari hari-ke hari.

Tapi aku tahu, kau tidak berubah. Kau tetap orang baik, seperti yang dulu.

Kau tidak lagi membagi sosis guritamu—karena kau tidak lagi membawa bekal—tapi kau malah memberikan roti stroberi padaku tiap istirahat. Padahal aku tahu, roti ini sangat sulit mendapatkannya di tengah lautan siswa di kantin yang sempit.

"_Arigatou_ ..."

"_Hn."_

Aku tersenyum tanpa sadar, mengingat wajah gembiraku dan wajahmu yang datar namun matamu nampak berbinar itu.

Walau semua orang menganggapmu menyebalkan, aneh, apatis, sombong, dingin dan sebagainya, aku tidak peduli. Aku tetap menganggapmu Sasuke yang dulu. Sasuke yang berbagi sosis gurita denganku dan membalas anak-anak yang menggangguku waktu itu.

Aku tersenyum lagi, kini dengan satu tetesan air mata yang sudah keburu kuhapus.

Aku memandang bulan purnama yang bersinar dari jendela kamarku.

Sekali aku teringat, berapa puluh atau ratus purnama yang terlewat bersamamu? Kau merindukan saat-saat kita berjalan beriringan di jalan yang tersinari oleh bulan purnama yang benderang.

Jalanan tidak terlalu terang hanya karena sinar bulan, membuatku kebingungan melangkah di tanah yang berbekas becek itu. Kau tidak menggandeng tanganku, tapi kau kadang menyeretku kala kakiku akan masuk ke dalam kubangan lumpur atau akan menginjak katak yang lewat.

Aku tersenyum kala itu. Saat itu ...

Kurasakan aku sangat menyukaimu. Sangat-sangat suka.

Aku menggeser tubuhku mendekat ke arah jendela kamar yang berada di dekat ranjangku. Melihat sebagian bintang yang tertutupi awan.

Lalu aku teringat lagi. Teringat segala tentangmu.

Saat kita SMA dulu, saat di mana dirimu mulai tenggelam di antara lautan tugas dan kewajibanmu sebagai OSIS, kau tetap bersamaku, selalu dan setiap waktu.

Kau mengantarkanku pulang setiap hari, melalaikan tugasmu di sekolah dan membuatmu setiap hari begadang di rumah untuk mengerjakannya. Aku tahu, aku melirikmu dari jendela kamarku.

Aku tersenyum.

Saat itu kurasakan aku mencintaimu.

Kau tidak pernah bilang mengantarkanku, tapi kau hanya akan selalu berada di sisiku sambil menenteng tasmu yang berat itu. Tidak peduli musim panas, musim gugur, musim dingin maupun musim semi, kau tetap akan berada di sini. Di sisi ini.

Aku mengatakan aku cinta kamu saat kita merayakan kelulusan kita. Aku tahu kau tidak akan berada di sini lagi untuk beberapa tahun ke depan atau mungkin untuk selamanya, jadi aku melakukannya. Dengan segenap napas yang kumiliki kukatakan aku mencintaimu.

Kau tidak tersenyum, menganga atau apapun itu. Kau hanya diam tanpa ekspresi. Saat itu kupikir aku akan kehilangan segalanya ...

Tapi saat kulihat kau mengangguk dan merengkuhkan sebelah tanganmu di bahuku, kutahu aku mendapatkan segalanya. Mendapatkan hatimu. Aku menangis bahagia setelah itu.

Kini aku menangis, bahagia mengingat masa lalu kita ... Walau tidak sebahagia saat aku mengalaminya dulu.

Setelah itu kau meninggalkanku begitu lama, membuatku menunggu dalam penantian. Aku terus menunggu tanpa kejelasan yang pasti. Hatiku terombang-ambing oleh perasaan ragu.

Saat kupikir kau tidak akan kembali dan mulai memaksakan diri untuk menerima kehadiran orang lain, kau datang. Dengan lengan terbuka dan menyeretku dalam pelukanmu sekali lagi.

Lalu aku sekali lagi jatuh dalam pusaran cinta itu. Aku menangis lagi, bahagia kembali karena kau ada di sini.

Masih segar di ingatanku saat kau melamarku dengan cara yang sangat tidak romantis bagi orang banyak—tapi sangat romantis menurutku. Kau membawaku berjalan di jalan yang sama waktu kita berjalan dengan sinar bulan yang redup itu. Dengan becek dan hawa yang sama.

Tahu-tahu kau menyelipkan sesuatu yang dingin di jariku dan secepat kilat menggandengku dengan hangat. Aku tidak menoleh dan menangis lagi. Bahagia lagi.

Seperti sekarang, aku menangis lagi. Tapi tidak sebahagia dulu.

Aku merindukanmu, Sasuke. Merindukanmu sangat banyak.

Aku merindukan pelukan hangatmu, aku merindukan ciumanmu, aku merindukan segalanya tentangmu. Bahkan aku rindu mengelus pipimu di saat kita beranjak tidur di malam hari. Merindukan kisah-kisah kita dulu.

Lalu hal yang paling takut untuk kuingat saat aku harus kehilanganmu begitu cepat. Padahal aku merasa baru kemarin kita masuk ke Sekolah Dasar dan melihatmu membawa botol minuman di lehermu.

Tidak terlalu banyak hal yang kuingat selain kilasan-kilasan kau menarikku dalam pelukanmu, suara decitan mobil, hantaman tulang dengan besi, lalu darah.

Darah hari itu sangat merah dan menakutkan.

Aku berteriak, meracau tanpa arah yang jelas, lalu kemudian semuanya gelap. Yang kuingat saat aku gelap akan melandaku hanya wajahmu yang sedang tidur.

Saat aku bangun, kurasakan waktu itu kepalaku dihantam berkali-kali oleh rasa sakit. Seolah sebuah palu godam memukuli kepala ini, aku teringat akan segalanya. Kilasan-kilasan itu, darah itu ...

... Kau tertidur. Tidur selamanya.

Lalu gelap lagi. Kepalaku berdenyut begitu keras.

Kupikir aku akan mati bersamu saat itu, tapi kau melindungiku, melindungiku dan mengorbankan tubuhmu sendiri sebagai perisainya. Padahal kuharap saat itu kita bisa mati bersama, seperti kisah romeo juliet, mungkin?

Ah, aku tak tahu.

Yang kutahu aku menangis tiada henti, meracau, berteriak-teriak. Setiap hari, setiap saat, setiap waktu. Hingga setiap orang bergantian menusukkan jarum-jarum penghilang kesadaran padaku dan aku tertidur. Kata orang, aku tetap menangis saat aku tertidur saat itu.

Aku tidak tahu, aku merasa sakit. Bukan di kepalaku, bukan di mataku yang sudah banyak mengalirkan air mata ini, bukan di tubuh luarku. Hatiku sakit luar biasa. Berdarah-darah.

Lihat, aku bahkan menangis hebat sekarang. Dengan tubuh yang sama dan hati berdarah-darah yang sama. Hati ini tetap sama, merindukanmu, menantikanmu, mengharapkanmu.

Aku takut untuk mengingat banyak hal lainnya sebelum kejadian menyakitkan itu, karena aku takut aku akan makin merindukanmu. Takut hatiku akan hancur saat itu juga dan merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa.

Aku sangat, sangat, sangat merindukanmu.

Berapa ribu kata sangatpun tidak akan bisa mengartikan semuanya. Ini lebih dari sangat yang sangat sangat.

Ah, berapa air mata yang sudah keluar saat ini? Tidak bisa kuhitung lagi banyaknya.

Napasku sesak. Aku bukan butuh udara. Aku membutuhkanmu. Membutuhkanmu lebih dari oksigen yang wajib kuhirup.

Napasku makin sesak, hatiku makin sakit, jantungku berdetak sangat kencang. Pada saat itu, kulihat dirimu ada di seberang bulan, tersenyum tipis—senyum yang sangat-sangat jarang kau tunjukkan. Kau membuka kedua lenganmu lebar-lebar seperti dulu dan aku membelalak karenanya.

Jangan, jangan ingat apapun lagi. Aku tidak bisa selamanya mengingatmu seperti ini, Sasuke. Ini hanya akan menimbulkan fatamorgana yang menggiurkan bagiku.

Tapi selanjutnya yang kurasakan hanyalah napas sesak ini, napas sesak dan panas ini menyulitkanku bernapas. Aku mengejang-ngejang sambil menatapi bayanganmu yang ada di seberang bulan itu ...

Mataku berkilat dan kurasakan sengatan listrik kuat di dalam tubuhku saat memandangmu sedemikian jelasnya. Sakit, sakit. Jantungku naik dengan cepat, berdetak dan meletup seperti bara api bergejolak. Tapi aku ingin lebih lagi melihat dirimu.

Lalu saat sakit yang di jantung yang hampir naik di mulut ini berakhir, sedetik kemudian kurasakan kelegaan yang sangat saat kau menangkap tubuhku dengan kedua lenganmu.

Semuanya terasa seperti tetesan embun di padang gurun gersang dari bukit Hermon. Mengaliri kerongkongan dan merambat ke seluruh sel tubuhku.

Lalu aku berubah, bukan seperti perempuan keriput berusia tua lagi, tapi berubah di saat kita masih remaja dulu. Kulihat dirimu juga sama mudanya sepertiku. Sama tampannya.

"Merindukanku?" tanyamu padaku. Aku menghirup napasmu, harum tubuhmu yang sangat kurindukan.

Aku mengangguk cepat. "Y-ya," jawabku dengan nada suara yang mendamba. Aku tersenyum dan menangis bahagia. Sebahagia dulu lagi. "Sangat."

Napasku terasa bebas, kulihat banyak pohon di sana, dengan berbagai macam buah dan bunga-bunga yang indah. Di ujung timur kulihat sebuah meja besar dan di sebelah lainnya kulihat gerbang berlapiskan emas dan lantai yang berlapiskan permata.

Tapi tidak kuindahkan itu, yang kutahu aku sudah bersamamu. Merasakan cinta yang menerpa ini sekali lagi dalam jiwaku.

Kurasa, jiwaku sedang dipulihkan oleh Tuhan.

.

.

.

"Mama? Ma, bangun! Mama? Mama! Bangun!" Chizu menggoyang-goyang lembut tubuh ibunya yang tertidur itu. Wajahnya pucat pasi dan matanya sudah berhamburan air mata.

Di hadapannya, Sakura Haruno—ibunya—tertidur dengan senyum terukir di wajahnya, seolah hilang semua raut sedih dan wajah sendunya.

Ibunya sedang tidur. Tidur selamanya.

Meninggalkan semua keangkuhan hidup dan kepahitan duniawi. Ia hidup di surga. Bersama Sasuke—ayahnya

.

.

.

Cinta itu berlangsung Selamanya.

Tak peduli tempat, waktu, dunia atau apapun itu

Perasaan sederhana yang berakibat luar biasa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-End-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fic yang terpikirkan di saat ... Ah, aku lupa ... #digetok

Semoga ceritanya menyentuh. Kurasa yang seperti ini belum ada ya? Kuharap cerita ini bisa menyentuh pada reader sekalian :D

Gak banyak yang bisa kukatakan di fic ini. Jujur ini fic yang aneh sekali.. XDa

Yang kuharapkan, semuanya mau memberikan kesan dan pesan kalian di kotak review selalu kutunggu :D

**Karikazuka**


End file.
